A Shadowy Past and a Scorpius Blast
by Snapella-Hopper
Summary: Sydney has kept her last name private from her fellow classmates, including her nemesis Scorpius. But when Flitwick blows her cover, Sydney Lestrange's world is turned upside down.
1. THANKS A LOT, FLITWICK

Sydney frowned. She knew this test material by heart! She had studied harder than anyone in Gryffindor and had memorized the entire essay she wrote about ancient ruins, word for word! So _why_ wasn't this coming to her?

"Five minutes!" Professor Flitwick chirped happily, clearly oblivious to the moans that greeted his announcement. It was first year final exams at Hogwarts, and nobody but Sydney had studied very hard.

Sydney had been told that she was a lot like Hermione Granger, whom she greatly admired. That wasn't making her feel any better today.

"Hermione would know how to effing translate this!" Sydney grumbled, and hastily wrote down her best guess, when she saw the hourglass drain out.

There was a collective sigh when Flitwick took all the tests.

Sydney jerked around as a paper airplane hit her neck. The thrower was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Seriously?" She spat out at him, and he chuckled.

"Open it." he sneered, leaning back in his chair. He then placed his hands behind his neck, and laid his feet all over the back of Sydney's chair.

"EW!" Sydney shrieked, and jerked forward, causing Scorpius to fall over headfirst.

Ignoring his furious shouts, Sydney tore open the plane, ripping it in two. Placing the fragments together, she discovered that "The Great Malfoy" had been so kind as to leave her a note.

"Too bad you're not In Slytherin! You would be a perfect little pureblood bitch!" the note read.

Furious, Sydney casted reducto on the airplane.

"Oh my goodness, Ms. Lestrange!" Flitwick squealed. "What have you done?"

_What have YOU done?_ Sydney thought furiously, as the whole class turned to stare at her. _How could you have just told everyone my real last name? _

Now everybody knew who Sydney's mom was. The infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. Sydney snatched her quill and ran out of the room. Right now ruins sounded pretty good.

**A/N: Hello all, this is actually ILoveBem. I was given permission by Snapella-Hopper to post this under her account, because she can't. She wrote this a while ago. I don't know if she'll continue this story (hope, hope, hope), but I divided her first chapter into two parts, so you can expect that soon. Still review, she'll get them. **


	2. WHAT THE HECK, SCORPIUS

For the rest of the day Sydney received nothing but hateful stares, and rude gestures. When she sat down for dinner, everyone at her table moved away. When she tried to ask for help, she just got sworn at.

The only person who seemed happy about the turn of event was Scorpius.

He was thrilled at the fact that he could now openly mock Sydney, and teachers wouldn't interfere.

Even Professor McGonagall now loathed her and she had practically worshiped Sydney's skills the day before. Sydney felt like crying.

There was only one person who seemed to not want to tie Sydney up and hang her by her neck until she stopped choking and that was, well nobody. Sydney was completely alone.

Nobody would ever like her again, and she just had to accept it. Sydney cried herself to sleep that night. Later, she woke up screaming.

There was a body on top of her, covering her mouth.

A boy.

A different house.

It couldn't be! Sydney thought. But it was.

Scorpius Malfoy was in the Gryffindor girls dormitory.

Covering her mouth. _What was he doing here? _

Sydney struggled even harder and finally managed to throw Scorpius off. He collapsed on the floor and went limp.

"Oh for the love of..." Sydney began.

Then she realized that she could've woken anybody up with all her fussing. She casted a Silencing Charm in the dormitory.

Swearing silently, Sydney realized that she would have to carry Scorpius out of the Gryffindor common room.

It was much easier done than said. First of all, he was a Slytherin. Enough said right there.

Secondly, he was _Scorpius_and she hated him with all her guts.

Carefully, Sydney put her arms under Scorpius's and started to drag him down the stairs.

He made thumping sounds, and mumbled whenever he hit a step, which caused Sydney to drop him a number of times. Finally she just gave up, and gave Scorpius a mighty kick with her foot, and sent him flying down the stairs.

Sydney couldn't help but giggle when he hit the bottom.

"Lestrange... " Scorpius mumbled.

Sydney swore as Scorpius woke up. He glared at her and finally spoke. "Well, wasn't that _kind_of you! Here I come ready to accept you and..."

"What? Sydney shrieked, forgetting about her fellow Gryffindors. "_You_! Accept _ME_? How can you be so dense? I wouldn't ever want you to ACCEPT me, and I'm not even sure what you're talking about!"

Sydney kicked him again and this time Scorpius felt it.

"Owwwwww!" Scorpius howled, clutching his side.

He stopped instantly when he heard footsteps coming from both dormitories. He tried to get up but found he couldn't, since his side was hurting so bad.

"Oh, honestly!" Sydney groaned and quietly whispered "Wingardium Leviosa!"

She took him out of the common room just as the Gryffindors reached the bottom of the stairs.

They saw nothing except the faint crackle of the fire. Annoyed, they went back to bed.

Out in the hallway Sydney was shouting at Scorpius as quietly as she could until he slammed his hand over her mouth.

"D'you _want_ them to catch us?" He snapped, then managed to stand. "I just thought you might want to know she's not your real mum!"

That silenced Sydney.

"What do you mean?" She replied cautiously, wondering if Scorpius was messing with her again.

He just smirked down at her.

"If you want to know, you better apologize!" He taunted.

Sydney pierced him with such a menacing glance, Scorpius wondered if she really was related to Bellatrix.

"Fine!" He surrendered. "You're adopted, that's all."

For the third time that night Scorpius found himself on the ground, only this time he was being hugged.

"Oh, thank you!" Sydney cried out. "Now I can tell everybody and I can tell Flitwick, and he can tell everybody he was wrong, and OH -"

Sydney realized who she was hugging.

Scorpius sat up, smiling for real for once. He thought it hilarious, that she had actually hugged him.

"Don't mention it." He sneered, returning back to normal. "At least now I know we're not cousins!"

And he strutted off like nothing had happened.

Sydney turned around to face the fat lady. "Hornswallop!" She declared joyfully.

The portrait wasn't as pleased. Grudgingly she let Sydney in.

5 minutes later, Sydney lay in bed, thrilled that she wasn't related to Bellatrix after all. And even though she would never ever admit it to anyone, Sydney was glad Scorpius had told her. "Good night, Scorpius." She whispered thankfully.

"Night Pansilla!" Scorpius hollered as he went up to his bed.

Kissing his girlfriend goodnight, he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

He kept trying to tell himself that he had told Sydney just to reassure himself that they weren't related. That was all it was.

But he was having a hard time convincing himself. Scorpius finally beat himself when he thought how people would view about a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together.

Instantly he fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 2. Expect an update tomorrow, at the latest. Snapella-Hopper is continuing the story! Whoohoo!**


	3. YOU NEED TO LISTEN, OLD MAN

"What am I going to _do_?" Sydney ducked as yet another fanged frisbee as it flew towards her head. She stood on the fifth corridors staircase, talking to what seemed like her last friend at Hogwarts. Sometimes Sydney would reflect on the fact that her friend was a half deaf portrait of an old man, but today she just needed someone to talk to.

"What did you say?" Sir Arthur of Prague had been a wonderful wizard in his day but as he liked to put it, "I was cast aside the moment those youngsters thought they were better and that I was an old coot!" He would often brandish his walking stick at whichever unfortunate student was walking by. As a result most of the witches and wizards at Hogwarts pointedly avoided this part of the staircase.

"I asked what I'm supposed to do!" Sydney shouted as a surprised first year looked up at her.

"What the...?" The boy stared at her, the confusion evident in his voice. "How am I supposed to bloody know what you have to do?" _Slytherin._ The word buzzed around on in the Gryffyndor's head as the first year stormed off.

"What's that, Syndy?" Sir Arthur cupped a vein-spiked hand around his ear. "What you're supposed to do?"

"_Sydney_ Sir Arthur not Syndy." Sydney sighed and rubbed her pale forehead. She hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night, and it was showing.

After the Scorpius incident, all her room mates had spent the rest of the night whispering insults to her, blaming her for waking them up.

"Murderous beast!" Priscilla Patil had spat as with a flick of her wand she caused the curtains on Sydney's bed to come crashing down. High-fifing her friends Priscilla felt bold enough to continue.

"I just can't understand how you turned out so awful Sydney!" Priscilla started circling her. "I mean, it's not like your mom was a raving lunatic is it?"

The next few moments of Priscilla's life were some of her most uncomfortable. She never saw Sydney's fist coming.

"My dear, did you really do that?" Sir Arther smiled down at her. "I recall a particularly feisty witch from my travels to Nigeria... She did much the same thing to me when I proposed!" Sydney couldn't help but smile at her friend. He was trying so hard to cheer her up.

"Well it earned me detention." She confessed. "Polishing all the portrait frames on this staircase." Sydney briefly made a mental note to get her revenge on Filch later.

"Why on earth are you doing it by hand then?" Arthur stared at her like she had suddenly admitted a dream of becoming an employee at the Ministry as an inspector of cauldrons.

"Filch." So much hatred in one response, Sir Arthur nodded his head in what he probably thought was a wise way before calling,

"Listen up you slackers!" His voice rang trough the whole wall and one by one the other portraits' inhabitants turned to look at him. "Because of your laziness this poor girl is being forced to clean up after you! On the double _get to work!" _Sydney watched as the witches wizards and magical creatures hastily began cleaning their own frames."

"I had no idea you could do that!"

Sir Arthur beamed down at her. "That's what those lazy fools _want_ you to think!" He frowned. "Now... wasn't there something you needed help with?" Sydney nodded and began to describe in better detail what had happened with Scorpius. When she was finished he looked rather smug.

"What are you thinking Sir Arthur?" Sydney started in a knowing tone. Her friend was extremely unpredictable but she always knew when he had reached a point.

"There are some questions here that deserve answers." Sir Nigel beckoned her closer through his frame. "For starters we'll have to wonder how he got in to your dormitory. I thought there were enchantments on the place!"

"Well yes but.." Sydney was cut off.

"Secondly, how did this Scorpius boy know you weren't related and might he expect a favor from you as thanks for him telling you?"

"_Sir Arthur!_" Sydney shrieked, admonishing the old portrait.

"What?" He looked confused. "This boy wouldn't be expected to ask you to do his homework?" Sydney almost believed him until she saw his hand concealing a smile.

"If portraits could be smacked!" She shook her fist at him, only half joking. "Scorpius Malfoy is many things Arthur but he does not think like that, but evidently you do!"

"What's that Sydney? I couldn't hear you." Sydney couldn't tell if the old wizard was faking deafness or not. She sighed.

"Just... continue." She leaned on a banister.

"Well lastly why would he choose to tell you this? You hate each other right?"

"True." Abruptly Sydney turned around and ran. "Thank you so much Sir Arthur!" She shouted over her shoulder. "I have to have a little chat with a Slytherin!" Watching her black wavy hair bounce across her shoulders as she rounded the corner Sir Arthur shook his head and frowned.

"The poor thing." He whispered. "If only she knew how she was being toyed with, nothing but a pawn..." A sigh escaped his mouth. "That girl is in for surprises, that's for sure. Stupid Flitwick..." And Sir Arthur of Prague fell asleep, and if portraits could dream he would have dreamed of helping Sydney prepare for what lay ahead.

But alas, they did not.

**A/N: Another chapter *cheer* Maybe another one later today, I'm not quite sure yet. Review. Or Snapella with attack you with a lunch card.**


	4. WOW, HISTORY SUCKS

"And that is why Thaddeus Higgen will _always_ be remembered as one of the most prestigious and advanced wizards of the nineteenth century..."

Albus Potter stared incredulously as Professor Binns continued on his rant, unaware that almost every student had fallen asleep. Scorpius Malfoy had started a game of torture the Hufflepuff in the far corner of the room, and still, the lesson continued. Finally, Albus raised his hand.

"So to be sure that the history was preserved, the young fellow did what any boy his age would...hmm? You, yes. Albus?"

All at once the students that were awake turned and stared at Albus. Questions were never asked in History of Magic. Hogwarts students were thrilled to have a class where they could do absolutely nothing and a question to Binns always ended in homework.

But today Albus was concerned about one thing. The time. He looked at his wristwatch his father had given him. Just five more minutes.

"Yes, now I was wondering, Professor." Albus swallowed. "Is there a point to our lesson today?" There was silence. Scorpius even forgot to whisper an insult Jeremy Fischer, the Hufflepuff. Albus looked around and continued.

"I mean, have you ever thought about having an ending point, so that we can actually take notice of what's going on?"

"Well now, that's an interesting question indeed. So my simple answer would consist of a fully conducted experiment done by Professor Hugo Giddens of the..." Another student raised a hand.

Scorpius.

"Excuse me Professor, but I do believe it's time to head to our next class." He grinned hatefully at Albus. "I doubt any of us cares about this silly little Gryffyndor's question." And although it was time to go, Albus had to stall.

"Actually I'm sure quite a few are interested sir." _Just a few more seconds._ Albus's mind was spinning as his teacher considered the two boys thoughtfully. Scorpius raised his hand again.

"Professor Binns, we really have to go." He grinned triumphantly when the rest of the class seemed to be woken up from lack of hearing the old ghost's voice and started collecting their quills and parchment. As the headed towards the door Scorpius purposely passed Albus.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Albus glared at his enemy.

"Tsk tsk Potter, our third year here and you still don't recognize your superior." Albus looked at his watch one more time. He didn't have to stall anymore but he couldn't resist one last retort.

"Yes as I recall you wouldn't have the honor of being _superior_ if my Dad hadn't saved your Dad's big fat ass." Scorpius turned violet.

"_How dare you!_" Pansilla swooped in beside Scorpius, furious. "Insulting a wizard, with blood purer than your filthy blood traitor blood will _ever _bloody be!"

"How clever of you, Pansilla." A girl with long black hair snapped. "Who knew there were so many ways to use blood in a sentence? And yet I can't help wonder... didn't your mum get stuck with a muggle after being rejected by her sweetheart? Doesn't that make you filled with bloody filthy blood traitor blood as well?" Her brown eyes pierced Pansilla's.

She was enraged.

"Look who's talking?" She hissed. "Your mom was a murdering _DEATH EATER!_" Pansilla's voice rose to a wail. "She was You-Know-Who's biggest follower and you came from that! You are no different!"

She grabbed Scorpius's shoulder and started to storm off. Scorpius stayed put.

"Wait, Pansilla. The beast isn't finished yet." Albus was slightly surprised at the hurt look that flashed across the girl's face. Instantly it vanished, leaving Albus wondering if the expression had been there at all.

"Yes Pansilla, let the beast finish," She said coolly, narrowing her eyes. "The idiotic bitch daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange who's blood is purer than yours!" Pansilla didn't hesitate to wait for Scorpius this time. She ran straight from the room.

"Bellatrix had a daughter?" Albus was shocked. So were the two others left in the room.

"You didn't know?" The girl sounded odd, almost relieved. "Well she did, me. Sydney Lestrange." The girl doubtfully held out her hand. Surprising himself Albus shook it.

"Albus. Albus Potter." Sydney jolted back as if electrocuted. _Potter?_ Scorpius was silent. "So..." Albus frantically searched for a conversation starter.

"Well bye!" Sydney gave Albus a shove and he fell into the corridor. Looking around he saw his confused classmates, all caught in James's trap. The whole area was a snowstorm. Students were desperately trying to get up and walk away but ended up slipping on ice and falling back down. James came up next to his little brother, Teddy Lupin right behind him.

"Nice stalling, little brother!" James laughed as Pansilla landed face first in a yellow patch of snow.

"You owe me. Big time." Albus grumbled as he slipped and slid, Teddy's laughter growing fainter and fainter. All Albus thought about the rest of the day was Sydney Lestrange, and why she seemed so proud to be a Death Eater's daughter.

**A/N: Just leading up to the big Sydney/Scorpius chat. Stop flaming. *Cough cough sexychix cough cough***** If you don't like the story, tell us WHY. It helps better than, "You suck, and anybody who disagrees isn't cool."** **Grow up.**


	5. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

On behalf of my very good friend Snapella-Hopper, I hereby demand that the flaming idiot who calls herself "sexychix" stop flaming.

We have turned off the anonymous reviews. If sexychix hates this story so much, she can flame under her own account.

~ILoveBem


End file.
